Of Weaselys and Snakes
by Pokemonbreeder96
Summary: This story will focus on Ron, as i think that there really isn't enough fics that are about him. Harry and Hermione will be present as well, only that Neville will be completing the golden trio. Ron will be sorted into Slytherin as to honor the trend, but i will be taking liberties with his character and the role he has in defeating Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and thanks for checking out my fic. I'm a Harry Potter fan(I guess not a full one, as I have not read the books). I've always felt that Ron didn't really get any good representation on the movies, so I set out with this fic. Furthermore I'm American so excuse me as i cannot write this in UK vernacular. Also i will be taking some liberties with the material as to be a little original and not a copy and paste of the source material.

It was a big day for young Ronald Billius Weasley. His first day of wizarding school, he would be attending Hogwards. A school all of his brothers had attended with three of his older brothers currently enrolled. His mother Molly Weasley was quick to wake him up. She was very assertive with her technique, pulling the blanket from him with one determined tug. His body reacted quickly at the sudden exposure.

"Mum!"

He whined not being happy at his sudden and rather rude awakening. His eyes opened slowly and he rubbed away the sleep from last night. Yawning and stretching to fight the desire to sleep for another hour or so.

"Quit complaining, here are your brother's old robe and wand. Hurry and get dressed, breakfast is served"

With that Molly stepped out of his room and walked down to the first floor of the burrow. It was a cluttered mess, the result of a family of nine all living in a relatively small home.

However there was enchanted brushes and dish rags hard at work scrubbing floors and washing dishes respectively. Ron quickly changed into his handed down uniform. Looking at himself on the mirror, he sighed. Red hair, freckles and a lot more kids that they can afford.

That was his future a Weasly through and through. Accepting the role life had handed him. He was quick to wander down onto the bottom floor. Where most of his family was already eating.

"Look at the ickle first year"

Spoke Fred.

"You're right Gred it's sleeping not so beauty"

Joined in George

"Thanks you Forge..."

"Cut it out you two"

Chimed in Molly as Ron took a seat at the table.

"First day are you excited Ron?"

Asked his father Arthur Weasley

"Just a little nervous"

Ron spoke with honesty. They all ate and then with everything at the ready luggage and all they made the journey to King Cross station. The platform number 9 3/4qtr.

"Get ready Ron, you will have to charge at the wall. You will go through do not worry"

His mother said as his brothers ran into the wall, and Ron gathered his courage and ran through. He went through what could only be described as an illusions and out the other side.

There it was the Hogwarts express, a mighty beast of steal and steam. A little fact about the train, it had been stolen from the muggles of Hogsmeade. In response to difficulties arriving at said magical school. It was a scarlet train, one that Ronald Billius Weasley was now determined to board.

Ron had walked up and down looking for a compartment. Most were full, and so he had to keep going. It was surprising to see how fast this train had filled up. But by happenstance he came across an empty cabin towards the back of the train.

He happily took seat and leaned his head on the window. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. He had stashed away a piece of muggle technology. Something his father had called a CD Walkman. It played music when fed a Compact Disc, it also came with tethered auditory outputs. It had been enchanted to never run out of battery and so his father had confiscated it. He pulled the headphones over his heas and fell asleep

Said first day of school had gone a lot different for one Daphne Greengrass, who as well was a would be first year. Her morning had been far more pleasant. For example.

Daphne laid asleep in her bed that morning, with dawn just breaking. Today was her first day at Hogwarts, a fact her parents has made her very aware of. They has taken her out to Diagon Alley just this past weekend. Bought her robes, clothes, a wand, her books, and given her a hefty allowance.

However her parents weren't there that morning, they had taken off on a business trip. But as it were their house elf had woken her up, a silver platter on her hand.

"Wake up mistress Daphne, its time. I brought your breakfast and your clothes. Please eat and change into your uniform"

With that she retired and left the eldest of the Greengrass sisters to get ready for school. Daphne had eaten at her pace, enjoying the meal and then proceeded to shower.

With her body clean, she stepped into her new uniform, her blonde hair was shoulder lenght, her skin was fair, milky and smooth. Daphne then walked to the foyer of the Greengrass Manor.

The estate was large, having long stretched out corridors and many many rooms. Some were available and open, while others were under lock and key. As far as she remembered, Daphne had never seen the inside of particular rooms.

The young girl took any and all opportunities to explore the vast area of her home. Curious to always find something interesting. It was easy to get lost in such a large home however. Having taken one wrong turn had now cost her ten minutes of time. She was now running late.

"We should depart mistress or you will be late, I will have your luggage taken to the Slytherin common room" Said the house elf. Appearing right besides her. She escorted the young lady to the foyer where parents had left a note.

"We are sorry about not being there on this very important moment. We left a portkey that will take you to Kings Cross, remember stick to pureblood families even if you don't agree with our philosophy"

Besides her wand, was a small necklace, it was a gift for finally starting her tenure at Hogwarts. When she took hold of it, she was sucked in and spat out on the platform.

She looked at the Hogwarts expresss with surprise. The train was still here and didn't show any sign of it being ready to go. She was definitely late, but everything seemed a little slower.

Dap hesitated for a little. She had never been away from home, this was a big step for her. She had made it a point to board on the front most train car. Assuming that's where the most luxurious cabins would be in.

However as she walked to look for one, the realization of there being no cabins hit her. Had she perhaps boarded on the wrong part? Having already walked more than half of the car she kept walking. Almost reaching the end of the car, she found one solitary cabin. With a red headed boy, who seemed to be asleep.

She took note of the contraption over his head, choosing to satisfy her curiosity she opened the door and stepped inside. Almost as fast as she sat down, the train kicked into motion. Almost like it was waiting for her.

And they where off to Hogwarts

A/N: I would like to thank you all for reading my fic, if you paid attention then you will be able to see where I'm going with this. Please read and review, and if you really like it follow or favorite.


	2. Express Ride

A/N: Hello everyone and thanks for taking an interest in my work, I will try to deliver at least twl chapters per week (as they are not very long). One posted on Monday and the other on Friday. Read and review please.

Ron felt the door open just slightly his eyes opened and he saw a young girl about his age sit in the cabin he currently occupied. She seemed to be saying something, but thanks to the headphones he couldn't hear.

She stuck her hand forward and waited, Ron took off his headphones, pausing the music. She looked at him expecting him to say something. So she cleared her throat and spoke again.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass, and you are?"

The small girl asked while looking at Ron, and stuck her hand out again.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, but my friends call me Ron"

He replied and then remembered what his mother had taught him. He shook her hand like one shakes a ladies hand. Gently gripping her fingers as opposed to grabbing her whole hand.

"Its a pleasure to meet you"

He said a little late, but it was the proper way to interact with a pureblood family after all.

Daphne noted his name and then her mind was cast back to her parents lecturing her on who and how to socialize with.

"As a Greengrass you have the responsibility to keep appearances so preferably interact only with the Sacred twenty eight"

She could hear her parents say, and if she remembered correctly. The Weaselys were pure bloods.

"The pleasure is mine"

She replies and they both remain silent. Daphne looks at him carefully, the robes he wore appeared a size or two bigger than he was. She found that odd.

Ron also studied his companion, her robes looked brand new, not that he knew about brand new. Having nothing but hand me downs all his life. Seeing as introducions were all but done with, he again placed his headphones on.

Muggles had an interesting take on music, and he found a fascination on their ability to store sound in objects like a disc. The discman was quickly becoming his favorite possession, and the charm on it kept it from dying as it was supposed to.

Daphne took interest once again on the apparatus on his head, having not seen anything like it before. It wasn't any magic she knew about, but she would. With a more than forceful tap on his shoulder she called his attention.

Ron looked at her and took off his headphones. He seemed a little irritated at being pulled away from sleep and the music.

"Why did you hit me so hard?"

He shot at her

"Well I tried calling your name, but you either ignored me or couldn't hear me"

She explained and given the circumstances, Ron sighed and gave in. He looked at her one more time.

"So what is it?"

He asked, wanting to get this out of the way.

"Those things on your ears, what are they and what do they do?"

The girl asked with curiosity, and Ron not knowing exactly what the device did or how it worked simply offered her the pair.

"Wear them and find out"

She put them off and was recived by the upbeat and relaxing tunes of Africa by Toto. The CD inside contained what the muggles called a "Mix CD".

Her expression was hard to read, as she took in the beats and lyrics. It wasn't like wizards didn't have music, but it was nothing like this.

A small smile spread slowly as she decided that she liked this, but was a little disillusioned as Ron pulled them away.

"Ronald what was that? What was that song called?"

She asked and Ron gave her a look that said "i dont know either"

"I really don't know, but I know it's muggle music"

It was then that a light knock on the cabin door snapped them out of their music trance. They both turned to an elderly woman who was pushing a trolley with treats.

"Would you two like to purchase any sweets?"

She asked the children who's eyes lit up, however Ron quickly became aware of his severe lack of money and faltered, his lool turning to the side. The young Greengrass however took note, and figured she could do something about it.

"We will take as much as this can buy"

Daphne hands her a small pouch with a mix of currency in it. The troley witch counted it. After that she handed them a bundle of items, assorted variety.

"Well aren't you going to get anything Ronald?"

She asked while looking at him

"I don't think that I-"

"Just get some candy, I bought it to share!" she interupted him.

Ron just looked at her and then took a candy bar from her lap. They both sat quietly eating candy, until the train had come to a stop in the town of Hogsmead.

A/N: This chapter was meant to come out last Monday, I had started writing(yes its a short chapter) on Saturday but i had a busy weekend and couldn't churn it out on time. I hope you enjoyed it and the quality. Like always read and review, i really do appreciate it.


End file.
